You are cute
by winz-yoichi
Summary: This is my first fanfic, HirumaXMamori! Please Read and Review!


Ola ola!!

Ni fanfic pertama gw ~

enjoy please yahhh ~

Yaaaaaaaaa-Haaaaaaaaaa ~!!

One shot

* * *

**Cute?!**

Sore hari,,ketika angin berhembus dengan damai nya,tiba-tiba seorang setan yang baru tiba dari neraka tersenyum dengan licik nya sehingga membuat angin menjadi ber-aura IBLIS!!

Ya!Dialah Youichi Hiruma..

Sambil menenteng sebungkus permen karet tanpa gula yang menjadi favoritnya,dia berjalan menuju ruang klub Devil Bats.

Di dalam ruang klub dia melihat semua anggota Devil Bats murung dan pucat seperti mayat..

"Haaa!!?? Kenapa kalian lesu begitu anak-anak sialan??"Tanya nya sambil mendelik.

"Hi,hiruma..Kami sedih karena kemarin kita kan kalah melawan Ojo..Hikz-hikz"jawab Kurita sedih.

"Iya Hiruma..Padahal ini pertandingan pertama kita.."Kata Sena.

"Cih!Ini belum turnamen musim gugur anak-anak sialan!Belum jalan menuju Christmast Bowl!!"jawab Hiruma.

"Ekkhhh????Benarkah!!!???"Teriak semua manusia yang ada di situ.(Tentu saja kecuali iblis itu)

"Dasar gendut sialan!Apa kau belum memberitahu mereka??"

"Aaahh..Aku lupa "

"DASAR GENDUT SIALAN!!CEPAT LARI 100 PUTARAN SANA!!SAMPAI MATI!!"

"Iyaa...Hiii..."

"Kalian juga anak-anak sialan!!CEPAT~!!"

"Ba-baik!!"

Tiba-tiba Mamori mendatangi Hiruma yang sedang berdiri sendirian sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khas nya(senyuman setan)itu..

"Hei Setan!Kau sudah gila ya??Menyuruh mereka lari 100 putaran!?Mereka bisa mati!Terutama Sena!Bagaimana kalau dia sampai mati?Kau mau tanggung jawab!??"Teriak Mamori kesal.

"Cih,mereka tidak akan mati segampang itu manajer percaya mereka."Tegas Hiruma.

"Hi..hiruma??Tak kusangka kau bisa juga begitu.."Jawab Mamori dengan muka memerah..

"Kekekeke...Tapi kalaupun mereka mati..."

"Eh??"

"Mereka akan tetap kusuruh latihan sampai mati untuk kedua kali nya!Kekekekekekekekekekekeke.....!!"

"Apa kau bilaaaannnnggggg!!!!!????"Teriak Mamori sambil mengayun-ayun kan sapu berlari mengejar Hiruma yang tertawa sambil terkeke-kekeh membawa senapan nya..

-o-

"Hei manajer buka baju mu.!"

Semua terdiam sejenak.......

..........................................

.....................................................

..................................................................

"EEEEEKKKKHHHHHH??????"Teriak semuanya bersamaan dengan muka pucat plus kaget,ada yang mimisan,ada yang pingsan(Monta),dan berbagai ekspresi-ekspresi aneh lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu dasar SETAN MESUM!!"Teriak Mamori dengan muka merah bagaikan habis direbus.

"Jangan salah paham manajer sialan,anak-anak sialan!!Aku menyuruhnya ganti baju dengan pakaian American Football!"Seru Hiruma.

"Oooohhh...Ternyata begitu..Kami pikir Hiruma mau ngapain dengan Mamori..Hehehehe"Kata semuanya.

Kemudian untuk beberapa menit mereka semua hilang dikejar Hiruma dengan berbagai macam senapan dan bazoka-bazoka yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Dasar anak-anak sialan,seenaknya berpikir seperti mareka sudah kembali,akan kugantung mereka sebagai umpan Cerberus!!"

"Hei setan!Memang nya untuk apa kau menyuruhku memakai baju seperti itu??"Tanya Mamori bingung.

"Sebagai manajer,selain tau peraturan dan mengirim kode-kode dari bangku,kau harus ikut merasakan bagaimana penderitaan kami di field!Kekekekekeke..!"

"Tidak ada peraturan seperti itu untuk manajer!!"Teriak Mamori.

"Tentu saja ada manajer sialan!Aku yang membuatnya barusan!Kekekeke"Bantah Hiruma.

"Cu..curang~!"

"Cepat ganti baju mu!!!!!!"Teriak nya sambil menodongkan bazoka.

"i..iyaa..!"

5 menit kemudian.......

"Kak..kak mamori??"Sena terkejut melihat Mamori memakai seragam american football.

"Kekekeke!Baiklah manajer sialan,saatnya latihaaaannn!!!"Tawa Hiruma.

"Mukyaaa!!Love **MAX**!!Mamori yang memakai baju seperti itu pun tetap cantik!!!"Teriak Monta.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memujinya monyet sialan!Cepat latihan sana!!"Perintah Hiruma.

"Mukyaaa!!"Teriak Monta sambil berlari.

"Heemm..."Gumam Hiruma sambil menengok ke arah Mamori.

"a..apa sih??"Mamori tersipu.

"Yahh..Cocok juga manajer ."

Mamori Blushing..

"Wahh~ Ada apa nih kak mamo-chan?"Tiba-tiba suzuna datang dengan roller blade nya.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok.."Kata mamori dengan muka memerah.

"Yaahh..kak mamo-chan peliit..Kak You,ada apa sih??"Tanya suzuna penasaran dengan muka berharap akan diberi tahu.

"Kekeke..Manajer sialan itu GE-ER hanya karena kubilang cocok memakai baju itu kan hanya basa-basi "Jawab hiruma sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Mamori menampar Hiruma..

**PLAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!**

Keras sekali bunyinya sehingga semua anggota Devil Bats terkejut.

"a..ada apa kak mamori?"Tanya sena dia tak pernah melihat kak mamori semarah itu.

Mamori pun pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sena dengan meninggalkan anggota devil Bats yang bengong melihat hal itu.

Hiruma pun hanya diam sambil memegang pipinya yang mulai memerah.

-o-

Sore hari saat semua sudah selesai latihan,sena dan monta bermaksud ke ruang klub untuk menghibur mamori.

"Mukyaa!Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mamori ya sena?"Tanya monta.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..Pokoknya kita hibur dulu saja.."Jawab sena.

"OK!"Jawab monta mantap.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma mendahului mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan klub dan menguncinya dari dalam. _CTEK!_

"Kak hiruma,kenapa dikunci?"Tanya sena dan monta.

"Berisik anak-anak sialan!Yang menguping ataupun mengintip akan mati besok!!"

"Hiiii....!!!!"Mereka kabur dengan jantung hampir copot dan kejang-kejang.

Di dalam ruang klub,hiruma melihat mamori yang masih saja menangis.

"Heii manajer sialan!Sampai kapan kau mau menangis seperti itu!!"

"Ini semua salahmu!!"Teriak mamori.

"Heee??Maksud??"(Setan jenius ini mulai bego rupanya).

"Ku jelaskan pun kau tak akan mengerti!"Keluh mamori lemas.

"Hei mamori.."

Mamori mengangkat kepala nya yang menunduk seakan-akan tak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"Tanya mamori kebingungan. _'Dia sedang kesambet malaikat ya??' _(Karena Hirumanya itu sendiri setan, jadi anggep aja si Hiruma itu kesambet malaikat)

"Kau tuli ya?Tadi kubilang mamori!!Dasar manajer tuli sialan!"hiruma berusaha agar tidak terlihat sedang malu beraat~

"Apa?Kau mau bilang apa?"Tanya mamori polos.

"Ng.... Yang tadi itu cuma bercanda."

"Yang tadi yang mana??"(Mamori mulai telmi..)

"Yang kubilang kau tidak cocok memakai baju ..emmm..."Hiruma berhenti bicara.

"Apa sih?Bicara yang benar!!"

"Kau manis."kata hiruma tanpa kata-kata sambungan yang lain.

"Haaaaaaaaaa.......???????"Seakan-akan tak percaya mamori sampai mengorek kuping nya dulu.

"Kuping ku bersih kok,berarti mungkin kau yang salah bicara hiruma"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tau kan aku selalu benar manajer sialan!!"

"Jadi..."sambung mamori.

Blushing Mode ON..

"ya begitulah.."hiruma juga Blushing Mode ON.

Saat mereka berdua terdiam..Tiba-tiba ada suara-suara ribut bersemangat dari luar pintu yang terdengar seperti:"Uuuuoooooo!!Kak you hebat!!uphhh..."Tiba-tiba mulut suzuna ditutup oleh sena.

"sssttt...Kalau sampai terdengar bagaimana??Kita semua bisa berakhir di perut cerberus!!"bisik sena panik.

Dengan perlahan youichi hiruma bagaikan iblis yang sedang marah besar membuka pintu dengan memasang tampang setan yang melebihi setan sesungguhnya.

"KALIIIAAAANNN~MAU MATI YAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!???????"Teriak Hiruma.

"Kabuuuuuurrrrrrr ~!!!"

"Gyaaaaaaa!!!!"

"Mukyaaaaaaa!!!"

"Kyaaaaaa!!!!"

"Heh!Dasar anak-anak sialan!!Lain kali tak akan kuberi ampun!"

"Jadi kita tidak jadi dibunuh?"Tanya semua nya.

"Tentu saja.. sedang berbaik hati hari ini."

"Huufff...Untunglah~"

"Tapiii.....Lari 100 putaran sekarang juga!!!Tak ada istirahat!!Yang berhenti akan kutembak dari sini!!"

"Hiiiii.....!!"

Semua nya langsung lari tunggang langgang.

"Hi..hiruma.."Kata mamori yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang klub.

"Apa manajer sialan?"

"emm..Terima kasih.."kata mamori Sambil tersipu malu.

"Kekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekeke!!!!!!!!Mukamu yang tersipu itu tidak cocok sama sekali!!Kekekekekeke!!!"Tawa Hiruma sambil menangis karena saking lucunya.

"apa kau bilang!!??"Teriak mamori sambil mengejar hiruma yang sambil mengejar anggota tim Devil Bats.

* * *

-The End-

* * *

Aiiihhhh ~~

Akhirnya selesai juga~!

Pinggang serasa mau patah ngetik mlolo~!

Tapi demi Hiruma apa sih yang nggk?? XD

Review plizz all ~

X)


End file.
